srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruined City of Tarn
This scenario has associated forum threads in both the old and the new forum. Movement You can freely move in and out of the city to Rest and Save (there is a SAFE spot just outside the city and you can return to the city's gates from any point of the map). You can even Travel to other places to stock up on Blessings of Protection or to sell equipment. The 180 minutes cooldown time between runs starts to count only after you finish the full scenario. Maps Original Blank textured map Blank textured map 2 Available ONLY after completing One-Time Event 1, and on subsequent runs. Schematic map with legend The legends of the map use the same numbering as the Special Locations section Schematic map 2 This schematic map corresponds to the numbers in the Special Locations Section, but is available ONLY after you have completed One-Time Encounter 1, and for subsequent runs. Text Directions (See text directions at the bottom of the page) Opponents Buildings While clearing the 17 crumbling buildings you will encounter at random 3 to 7 of the following: :* }} :* :* }} :* }} :* }} :* :* :* Both 11+ and 9+ Scaled Undead enemies are lowered to 7+ by . with lowers the 11+ ones to 8+ and the 9+ ones to 7+. New enemies were added on 14.04.2009: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* or with with }} :Note: Stone Elemental and Dragon Beetle were originally 12+ hit upon the introduction of new enemies, but lowered to 11+ hit on 24.04.09. :Note 2: Originally all enemies had "Glowing" in their name. This changed when the new enemies were added. The text still says that the enemies are glowing, but the word "glowing" is no longer part of the names. Random :* One-Time Events (contains spoilers) Four mysterious strangers * When you first arrive at the "complex mechanism with a stone wheel" Special Location, you'll see four strangers, two of which are described: One with flowing blond hair, the other with a silvery beard. It is just story text, and might be considered a loose end. What they do when you arrive remains the same, whether or not you have the Large Copper Gear with you. The Goblin Assassin - first report of event on 03.25.09 *After completing 5-6 Tarn runs, you will start to see the following text: ::You suddenly become aware of the fact that you're being followed... *This will eventually lead to a battle: ** *'Rewards:' **Dagger (superior) **Short Sword (exceptional) **Leather Gauntlets (exceptional) **Leather Belt (exceptional) **Random gold (30-50?) At the end of the scene, Lorugar will give you 4 Adventurer Tokens Urktuln, the Stone Troll (see marked Location 12). - First sightings of this event appeared 04.03.09. * Details forthcoming Massive Halgirom - first sightings occurred on 04.08.09 * . It is nearly impossible to defeat in a single battle, however it is perfectly alright to flee *The appearance of the Massive Halgirom occurs at roughly 15 completions of Tarn. *Texts indicating how damaged the Massive Halgirom is: **largely unmarred **moderately damaged **suffered moderate damage **damaged **sustained quite a bit of damage **heavily damaged **sustained heavy damage **severely damaged **suffered massive damage **'The order may be incorrect!' *'Rewards': **Combat exp seems to be the same as what you get for defeating the 3 Halgirom guarding the keys **2048 General XP and 384 to All Skills and Powers for defeating Special Locations This list follows the numbering of the legend in the schematic map. A Demoness *A one-time encounter in the north part of the city *0 XP to Divination (20+) if successfully used (warns you she is very powerful) * *1024 general experience for killing her *4 XP to Divination (30+)/Arcana (40+) or 16 XP to Lore (60+) if successfully used on the ring before picking it up *Unidentified Black Stone Ring An infested building. * You will encounter 3-7 creatures, as listed above. * Clean it of creatures to get 32 General XP, and spoils of the battle (gold and items) * For each clean building you'll receive additional 32 General XP on scenario completion (see below) * You can heal yourself with Restoration between battles. * If you flee from any battle, any enemy already defeated stays defeated. Initially it was: (24/28/32 XP each - nearly always 24) *Receive Angled Copper Key from each *16 bonus General XP after killing each one *32 bonus General XP after killing last of the three *No special reward, it just blocks the way *Upon the 9th activation of the arch, this enemy changes and becomes the following: * **Has a nasty special attack and is currently the most problematic Halgirom **16 XP to general after killing it Statues of the Tarn-Hurn *One-time puzzle -- you can get... **Use a Power: 8 XP to Telekinesis (50+) or 16 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) if used to get each small square of hammered copper **Attempt to pry it free (Thievery (x0.25), Arcana (x0.25), Agility and Luck (x0.5) help): *** Success: 0 xp in getting the squares if you don't use a power. *** Failure: lose 10-20 SP, then fight . See Talk for more information. **8 XP for obtaining each small square of hammered copper, regardless of how you got each one The stone arch *Arcana (x0.25), Mind (x0.5) and Aura (x0.5) help in deciphering the code. 100+ to succeed *128 Arcana experience for deciphering the code. If you fail, you won't be able to try again until the next run of the scenario, so it's a good idea to SAVE before trying. Once deciphered, you remember it for the following times. *The arch gives XP to ALL Powers, buy ONLY to powers, not to skills or general *First time: 768 XP *Second time: 512 XP *Third time: 256 XP *Fourth time: 128 XP *Fifth time: 64 XP *Sixth time: 32 XP *Seventh time: 16 XP *Eight time: 8 XP *Ninth time and every time after that: 4 XP A copper pipe *One time puzzle *Use the three squares of hammered copper (from nº5: statues) to restore the water flow *128 General XP for restoring the water flow The fountain - useless until the water is restored. After that: *One-time +2 MR and +1 SP added to your Shimmering Silver or Iakor's weapon when used there *Before using a weapon at the fountain, and even after using a Shimmering Silver weapon, drinking from it will restore all Stamina and Nevernal Reserve. *If you use an Iakor's weapon at the fountain, the water turns black and drinking from the fountain will drain Stamina. Glowing, phantasmal figure. *He warns you that the Tarn-Hurn has escaped his imprisonment and roams the city. He also hints that "a small number of us are left to resist him" and "He is aided by entities not of this world". *Access to a Large Stone Chest *Open it with the three Angled Copper Keys (USE after examining the chest, there is no Hint) to get Large Copper Gear A complex mechanism with a stone wheel *Needs the Large Copper Gear (USE after examining the mechanism, there is no Hint) to function. *Once you spin the wheel, the scenario finishes (you are warned before spinning). A crude, recently erected structure of stone and timber. *This location opens up only after you have completed the first One-Time Encounter (See the above list of One-Time Encounters), and will stay on your Tarn map on subsequent runs. *The first time you visit this location, you will have a One Time Event #3. See the above list of One-Time Encounters for more details. *On subsequent runs, depending on what you chose during the one-time encounter, you will get either one of the two messages: *If you defeated Urktuln: :The new, crudely-erected structure is empty. It was here that you encountered and subsequently slew the mighty stone troll, Urktuln. After a quick search turns up nothing of any particular interest, you leave the building and head back north. *If you agreed to Urktuln's deal: :As you approach the newly-erected structure, curious (and more than a bit apprehensive) about what may lurk within, you're suddenly confronted by two axe-wielding mountain goblins. The vicious humanoids thrust their weapons at you and snarl as they brazenly step out of the building's tall, roughly-square entrance. "Master Urktuln has no desire to see you until you come bearing the ring, human," snarls one of the goblins. Realizing that there is little you can do here at the moment, you turn and make your way back to the north. Rewards for Completion * 32 additional General XP for each building cleaned, up to 544 General Experience if you cleaned all 17 buildings. Note: As of 4.24.09, the General Experience for clearing all 17 buildings has increased to 1,088 XP. It is uncertain how long this change will last. * You hear something rattling about amongst your possessions. - Ever since 4.24.09, adventurers have found this item appearing in their inventories. It is currently attested by members on the forum that these items begin appearing randomly only after completion of the 10th Tarn run. Also, if an orb does not appear the first time, it is possible to save before spinning the wheel, then quit and re-spin the wheel until one appears. * One of the following: Text Directions Quick paths These are some suggestions about how to solve this scenario in the least possible time, since it's so long. For first run ;Previous considerations :You can beat the demoness at any time you want, you don't need to do it the first time. :You should save before trying to decipher the code of the Stone Arch. We'll assume you eventually manage to do it in your first run. :You should unlock the fountain on your first run. It's very useful to have a restoration point in the middle of the map. This is only tactical advice. :Paths are split into "legs", assuming you're going to need to go back at the entrance and rest from time to time. At the start of each leg, it will be indicated how many moves you can save if you can skip resting. : For low-level players, assuming you must rest after each building or so, you can follow the indications on the text directions section. Beware of the Halgirom. :You can use any of the times you go out to rest and save to travel to Talinus and stock up on Blessings of Protection. ;Route 1 (for mid-level players, assuming you only need to rest each 4-5 buildings) * Optional leg to hunt the demoness (any time): From the entrance, 7E, 2N, 1W, 2N, 1W, 1N (statue), 1N, 2E. If you manage to beat her, you should go back to the entrance to rest and save. Cost: 17 moves *From the entrance: Go 1W,1S for the first building, 1N, 2W, 1S for the 2nd one, 1N, 2W, 1S for the 3rd one, and 2N for the 4th one (12 moves). Now to unlock the fountain (no battles): 1S (or 5W from the entrance), 2W, 2S, 1E, 3S, 2E, recover 1st square of copper from statue. 2W, 3N, 1W, 4N, 1W, 2N, 1W, 1N, get square from 2nd statue, 1S, 9E, 2N, recover 3rd and last square of copper from statue, 4S, put the three coppers into the pipe to activate the fountain (42 moves). * Go to the entrance and save. * From the entrance, 11W, 5N, 1W. Defeat the Guardian Halgirom. 5S, 2E, 1S (fountain). Use your Shimmering Silver/Iakor's weapon, if you have it. Restore your health (25 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3N, 1W, 5th building. 1E, 2S, 1W, 6th building. 1E, 2S, 1W, 7th building. 1E, 1N, 2E, 1S (fountain), restore health (20 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3S, 1W, 1S. Defeat 2nd Guardian Halgirom. Retrace steps to the fountain (15 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3S, 3E, 3S, 1W. Defeat Staggering Halgirom. 2W, 1N, clean 8th building. 1S, 1W, defeat 3rd and last Guardian Halgirom. Use the Quick go to Entrance, rest and save (16 moves). * From the Entrance: 7W, 2S, 1W, 2S, 1E (Stone Arch). Try to decipher the code and receive your reward. If you fail, you can try again. You just saved the game, right?. Then 1E, 1S, 2E (statue), continue to South, 2E, 1N (9th building), 1S, 2E, 1N (10th building). Quick-go to Entrance, rest and save (25 moves). * From the entrance, 1W, 2N, 1E (pipe, continue North), 1N, 2W, 1S (11th building), 1N, 4W, 1S (12th building), 1N, 2W, 2S, 1E, 2S, 2W, 1S (fountain, restore health), 1N, 2E, 2S, 1E, 1S, 2E, 1N (13th building), 1S, 1E, 1S (14th building), 1N, 1E, 1N (15th building), 1S, 1E, 1S (16th building), and finally 1N, 1E, 1N (17th building) (48 moves). * 1S, 6W, 1N, 1W. If you're able to take on the Giant Stoneback Spider (11+, 125 SP), you can continue 1W, 1S, 2W, 1S (14 moves). If not, do 2N, 2W, 1S to the fountain, and then 1N, 2W, 3S, 1E, 1S (22 moves). Defeat the spider and use the keys on the chest. * 1N, 2E, 1N, 1E, 4N, 2W for the final location. Use the gear and spin the wheel to finish the scenario (11 moves). * Total movement cost of this route: 236 moves. Quite long. Comments welcome. For successive runs ='The Ruined City of Tarn lower level 1'= The implementation of the first lower level appears to have been on June 8th, 2009. The first lower level is accessible after encountering the goblin assassin, and is replayable on every run thereafter. Maps Blank textured map Schematic map with legend Random Halgirom (12+)(156-157 SP). Since this area is small, it is unlikely you will encounter more than 3 of these wandering. However, as many as 5 or 6 have been reported. Conserve your NV for battles with the glowing Halgiroms at the specified locations on the map since the silver mist (see below) can heal your SP to full. Random Halgiroms are the only random enemies in this area. The experience for defeating them is half of what you get for defeating the three glowing ones (36, 38 or 40, with 36 being the most common). Locations * E''' - Entrance. You arrive here after stepping through the portal that appears after you spin the wheel at location 11 above ground. Something has been carved into the wall to your left. If you examine it, you will read, "...Tallys was here...". * '''1 - * 2''' - * '''3 - Stone arch. This area is available on the second run onwards. See The Passageway to the East below for more information. * 4''' - * '''5 - Ghost. (one-time event available after opening the Passageway to the East) If you approach the apparition, she speaks of her entrapment further below by the Tarn-Hurn. A Tarn-Hurn image then appears to confront you. You can choose to remain where you are and nothing happens. If you choose to attack, you must first pass a roll of Fortification (60+) or Shadow Magic (60+) to avoid initial damage. After that, you enter combat with the . Upon succeeding, you get a permanent one-time boost of +1 to your MR, and this location is normalized afterward. * 6''' - Silver mist. If your SP is less than maximum, this will heal it fully, else nothing happens. You may use this only twice per run. * '''7 - Stone slab. This is where the Bone Amulet Fragments for the quest, The Eye That Binds, are collected. You will only find one per visit to this level until you've acquired all 4. After that, nothing happens here. * 8''' - Ornately engraved stone door. You cannot pass this door until you defeat the three Halgorims at locations 1, 2 and 4. Once you pass, you get +384 XP to general and +64 XP to all skills and powers. The Tarn-Hurn appears once more and says, "I await you... below." Afterwards, you find yourself transported out of Tarn with the usual rewards and the possibility of finding a blue orb in your inventory. * '''S - Jets of crimson flame (two locations). Must pass a roll of Elementalism (60+), Fortification (60+), or Shadow Magic (60+) to get through (16 XP to the power used if successful). Or, you can attempt to escape, which then you need to roll 100 or better with help from Agility+Body+Luck+Thievery. Failing any test damages you for around 20 SP damage. For each of the three glowing Halgirom (found at locations 1, 2 and 4) you get 72, 76 or 80 combat experience if you don't use any powers (in most cases 72). The Passageway to the East This area beneath the Stone Arch (location 3''') opens up the second time the first lower floor of Tarn is visited, and is available on subsequent run-throughs. There is a one-time event with exp bonuses. '''Opening the Passageway In order to access the passageway, you will have to succeed 5 consecutive rolls: * 1st: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 54+ needed to succeed. * 2nd: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 58+ needed to succeed. * 3rd: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 62+ needed to succeed. * 4th: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 66+ needed to succeed. * 5th: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 70+ needed to succeed. 8 XP to General is rewarded after each successful roll. Failing any of the five rolls will cause you to flee the archway. You will either have to restart from a save to try again, or wait until the next run. 64 XP to General is awarded in addition, for successfully staving off the sense of dread. Afterwards, you are allowed to enter the passage to the east. Tentacled Snail Beast The Tentacled Snail Beast is a one-time encounter and it is NOT a scaled monster: * *If you choose to flee the battle, the beast will not pursue you. Non-combat rewards for defeating the Tentacled Snail Beast: * 512 XP to General * 64 XP to AS&P * Random loot + Gold In addition, you also find: 8 AT + Bone Amulet Fragment (if you haven't collected all 4 yet) Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:Item Quests Category:Item enhancing quests Category:Partial items quests